muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moon
The Moon is the natural satellite orbiting the Earth (although most planets in the universe have their own moons). The average distance from the Moon to the Earth is 384,403 kilometers. The moon serves as a source of illumination at night, but only through reflected light from the Sun. The Moon has long held a fascination for mankind. However, while some might like to visit for one afternoon, outside of professional astronauts, experts have stated that they don't think they'd like to live there. The two most notable space exploration agencies are NASA, the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, and its counterpart WASA, the Worm Aeronautics and Space Administration. In 1997, WASA sent Slimey the Worm on a space mission, making him the first worm on the moon. The moon, due to its round shape and topographical craters which at times resemble facial features, has often prompted anthropomorphic representations, such as The Man in the Moon and the moon in "Elmo's World: Sky." It is believed that the one true moon is in fact Luna, good friend to Bear on Bear in the Big Blue House. The moon, in its crescent phase, resembles a letter C. It is not, however, a cookie. Characters who have been to the Moon *Ace Hart -- Went in search of Arfstrong (Dog City Episode 111) *Arfstrong -- The first mutt on the moon (Dog City Episode 111) *Baron Von Rottweiler -- (Dog City Episode 111) *Bestov Breed -- (Dog City Episode 111) *Big Bird -- in a painting by Caroll Spinney, Luna Bird http://www.carollspinney.com/artist.html *Bugsy Vile -- (Dog City Episode 111) *Cookie Monster -- Eats the moon ("If Moon Was Cookie") *Cow -- Jumped over the moon (Sesame Street News Flash ) *Elmo -- Danced on the moon in the "Sky" episode of Elmo's World; also danced with the lavender moon in "Elmo and the Lavendar Moon." *Ernie -- Danced on the moon, but does not want to live there ("I Don't Want to Live on the Moon") *Ernie and Bert together -- Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky *Grover -- The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar *Grover -- awake in his bed at night, he imagines that he's on the moon. *Grover -- jumps over the moon in his imagination in Happy Healthy Monsters *John Crichton -- calls his father on a cell phone from the moon, Farscape episode 422 *Kermit the Frog -- NASA promotion, Kermit's World Tour, also Great Muppets in American History *Miss Piggy -- Sits on the moon in "Ukelele Lady" number (The Muppet Show Episode 215) *Mr. Bimbo -- Been to the moon...twice (Muppet Treasure Island) *Slimey the Worm -- The first worm on the moon (Sesame Street) *Tutter -- Plants flag with Bear in the Big Blue House logo on the moon in fantasy scene in "When I'm Older" song ("Mouse Party") *WASA astronauts -- Went with Slimey to the moon (Sesame Street) *Two Yip Yip Martians -- contestants in a Guy Smiley game show, fly to the moon and bring it back into the TV studio. Honorable Mentions *Gobo Fraggle -- Captures the moon (Fraggle Rock Episode 116) *Southern Colonel -- Attempted moon launch (Southern Bread Commercial) *Wayne -- is hit by a falling paper moon while singing "It's Only a Paper Moon" in episode 124 of The Muppet Show Gallery Image:Moon.cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster Image:Cowmoon.jpg|The cow jumping over the moon Image:Moon.elmo.jpg|Elmo Image:Moon.elmo-lavender.jpg|Elmo Image:Moon.erniebert.jpg|Ernie and Bert Image:Moon.captured.jpg|Gobo's Captured Moon Image:Moon.grover.jpg|Grover Image:Moon.kermit.jpg|Kermit Image:Luna.harvest.jpg|Luna Image:Character.maninmoon.jpg|The Man in the Moon Image:Ukulelelady.jpg|Miss Piggy Image:Moon.slimey.jpg|Slimey Image:Moon.tutter.jpg|Tutter Moon Moon